Y así fue como te conocí (Castiel x Oc)
by MaryAnne Stripes
Summary: "Eras como yo. Pero más sarcástico y frío, pero no amenazante. No me diste miedo, y yo...Aún me pregunto cómo un tonto como tú pudo hacer que mi corazón se acelerara tanto..." Capítulo piloto! Castiel x Oc El rating QUIZÁS cambie después e.e [ACTUALIZADO]
1. Cuando hablé contigo por primera vez

_**Historia sobre como Lilith conoció a Castiel...Oh, bueno...yo, porque yo soy Lilith xD**_

_**Espero que la disfruten. Oh, ¡y que pasen una feliz Navidad! n.n**_

_**Disclaimer: Corazón de Melón no me pertenecen. Son de ChinoMiko y su gran imaginación ^^**_

_**Advertencias: Ninguna. Bueno, lenguaje ofensivo, y eso...xD Creo (y espero) que sólo es eso**_

_**Disfruten :3**_

_**~MaryAnne~**_

* * *

><p>Mi primer día en el instituto...<p>

Me sentía emocionada y hasta feliz, pues mis amigas también habían entrado a ese instituto. Cuando me contaron eso, supe que todo sería como en la secundaria: un desmadre.

Y estaba feliz por eso, sinceramente.

Me cepillé el cabello azul y me lo até en una media coleta. Miré mi rostro en el espejo de rápido, antes de irme por los escalofríos que me daba por estar tan cerca de un espejo. Les tengo miedo...

En fin, ¡ese no es el punto!

Oh...Cierto. Lo que sí es el punto es...

Mi nombre es Lilith. Lilith Strauss, y estoy a punto de entrar al instituto Sweet Amoris...Vaya nombrecito...En fin, no había nada mejor, así que...

- ¡Me voy, mujer! - tomé mi mochila y me dispuse a salir, pero mi mamá me tomó del brazo antes y me abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Ay, hija! ¡Qué orgullosa estoy de ti!

- ¡Agh, mujer...! ¡M-Me ahogo...! - me abrazaba con una fuerza...

- Está bien, te dejo...Ni pensar que quieres abandonarme...

- No es verdad, mamá...

- Que quieres hacer una vida lejos de mí...

- No es verdad, mamá...

- Que te vas a ir a tu propia casa...

- Cielos, que ya es tarde...

- Que de hecho ni va a ser tuya-

- Adiós, mujer.

- ¡Adiós, mi pequeña ingrata!

Bufé y me eché la mochila al hombro mientras me alejaba.

Mi madre solía ser así. A veces era tierna, a veces era muy susceptible a molestarse...Una tsundere total. Papá decía que era igual a ella en ese aspecto, pero no lo sé...

N-No soy tsundere...Quien lo crea debe morir.

Miré la hora en mi teléfono.

- De hecho, es algo temprano...

Decidí dar una vuelta por ahí en lo que se acercaba la hora de ir al instituto.

Me puse los audífonos y empecé a silbar con calma, dirigiéndome al parque de la ciudad. Me adentré a una de las áreas verdes y me acosté contra un árbol.

- "One day you will see...And dare to come down to me..."~ - empecé a cantar con los ojos cerrados.

Escuché algo lejano y me quité los audífonos.

- Eso era "Devil's Dance", ¿no es cierto? - escuché una voz detrás de mí.

No me tomé la molestia de voltear, pues ya faltaban 10 minutos para que fuera la hora de ir a la escuela.

- Así es - me levanté - ¿Los conoces?

Volteé...Y me topé con él. Un chico de cabello rojo y ojos grises que me miraba con seriedad.

Se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿...A las niñas de hoy les gusta Metallica?

- Suenas como un anciano con eso de "a las niñas de hoy"...

Él frunció el ceño.

- Quizás suene de esa forma, pero no dejas de parecerme una niña...

Chisté y yo también me crucé de brazos.

- No lo soy. Voy al ins-ti-tu-to - dije, sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

- No me digas...

- ¡Sí! Voy al condenado instituto desde hoy, así que no...no soy una niña.

- Ok...Y, ¿a qué instituto va usted, "señora"? - marcó las comillas en el aire y sonrió con malicia.

"Este tipo busca pelea...¿Qué demonios? ¡Que le acabo de conocer! Aún así, no daré mi brazo a torcer..."

- Al instituto con el nombre más asqueroso. ¡El instituto más prestigioso de la zona, según las malas lenguas! El instituto Sweet Amoris - él dijo el nombre de la escuela al mismo tiempo que yo.

Le miré con una sonrisa.

- Así es.

- Yo voy a ese maldito instituto también.

- ...Como que es muy gay para ti, ¿no? Digo, viendo los gustos que tienes.

Enarcó una ceja.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Pues...Winged Skull...Ya sabes. Como de...básico en el cel, cosas así...

Sonrió ampliamente y pegué un brinco.

"Q-Qué sonrisa...", bajé la mirada por mis propios pensamientos.

- ...Supongo que debo irme, entonces. No quería entrar hoy, pero...se nota que el instituto será algo muy interesante. Espero verla en la escuela, señora.

- S-Sí...Lilith - volteamos a vernos - Mi nombre es Lilith...

Él me miró con seriedad.

- Castiel. Ese es el mío.

Y se alejó despreocupadamente del parque.

Yo le miré irse y bufé.

Me guardé el teléfono y decidí irme también.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? - pateé una roca que hallé a mi paso - Ese maldito pelo de catsup me hizo pensar raro...¡Aaaaah! ¡Quiero morir, quiero morir! ¡Quiero ir al instituto, por Dios, ¿qué es eso viniendo de mí?!

Volteé y miré a un niño del otro lado de la calle, que me devolvió la mirada con miedo.

Fruncí el ceño, y le gruñí.

- ¡Grrrrrrr!

- ¡Aaaaaaaah! - salió corriendo, y empecé a reír cuando lo hizo - Ahora...A la escuela, Lilith...

* * *

><p>Cuando llegué, logré divisar a mis amigas en la entrada de la escuela y sonreí con alegría.<p>

- ¡Haku! ¡Karime!

Corrí a saludarlas rápidamente y abracé a cada una.

- Se ven radiantes - dije.

- Gracias. Tú también te ves bien - Karime me sonrió con calidez.

- Awww, ¡gracias! Favor que me haces... - le abracé por el brazo de rápido - Qué bien que el destino nos vuelva a poner juntas. Seguro que este año sí conseguimos nuestro pase directo al Infierno.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ay, Lilith... - Hakuko rió y negó con la cabeza.

Miré al frente entre risas, que se quedaron trabadas en mi garganta cuando lo vi.

Castiel caminó con pereza hacia la entrada. Y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Yo lo miré con sorpresa, aunque no fuera una, pues yo sabía que vendría...O, bueno, esperaba que no lo hiciera. Me ponía nerviosa. Era muy...no sé...muy diferente.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya le tenía frente a mí.

- Vaya, sí vienes a esta escuela - dijo.

Me rehíce y me enderecé.

- ...Lo mismo digo. Ahora veo que desentonas con el paisaje.

Él frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- No sé. Esta escuela es demasiado colorida, y tú eres demasiado _dark_...

- Mira quién lo dice, señorita "_Kill or Be Killed_" - señaló mi camiseta.

Bajé la mirada y jalé mi camiseta.

- ¿A-Algún problema con este lema? ¡Es como una ley en los shooter-games!

- ...Aparte de d_ark_, gamer...Estás llenas de sorpresas, Lilith...

- Este... - Haku habló detrás de mí y volteé a verla.

- Creo que están muy entretenidos - inquirió Karime - ¡Nos vemos adentro, Bloody!

- ¡A-Aguanten-! - y se fueron.

- Jum...¿Interrumpí algo? Digo, no es que me importe, pero...

- Qué-considerado...No, nada en particular. Sólo interrumpiste el saludo más cálido del mundo.

- Vaya...No dejas de ser una chica, después de todo... - asintió lentamente y se cruzó de brazos.

Puse los ojos en blanco y lo imité.

- No...Como ves, soy un tipo. Soy un tipo con el cabello enserio largo. ¡Obvio que no dejaría de ser una chica! Tengo amigas. Y las amo. En cambio, nunca me gustaron las Barbies, y me parecía que las niñas de mi primaria eran enserio aburridas e infantiles. Recuerdo que mientras ellas escuchaban Justin Bieber, yo quería Marilyn Manson. Aunque me gusta mucho Vocaloid. ¿Sabes? Creo que tengo una combinación entre gustos de varón y gustos de niña... - miré a un costado y enarqué la ceja, sin saber por qué le había soltado tantas cosas de sopetón.

- ...Y así, Lilith, es como nunca dejarás de estar rodeada de hombres...

Me revolvió el cabello...Mi corazón se aceleró y sólo pude mirar abajo por el calor que invadió mis mejillas.  
>"¿Q-Qué me...?"<p>

- ¿Vienes o te quedas?

- Y-Y-Yo...¡A-Ahí voy! - me alteré un poco al escuchar su voz, pero terminé reaccionando.

Corrí escaleras arriba hacia él y caminé a su lado al interior del instituto

- ¿Por qué balbuceas? - me preguntó, acomodando su chaqueta negra.

- ¿...Por qué fastidias?

- No fastidio.

- Pues haz de cuenta...

- ...Este...Ok...Oh, sé que eres idiota, pero esto no podrías olvidarlo ni en un millón de años...Dime, ¿no has visto a alguien de cabello blanco...? ¿No? Ropa como de la época de María Antonieta y ojos bicolores.

- Es algo bizarra esta persona en cuestión, ¿no? - comenté, ladeando la cabeza y tratando de recordar lo que me dijo.

- Bizarra, quizás. Diferente, bastante.

- Oh...Pues, no. No le he visto. Pero te diré si le veo. ¿Es un amigo tuyo?

- Sí...Seguro se perdió...

- ¿Que se perdió? - repetí.

- ...Nada. Sólo hablo para mí. ¿En qué salón vas?

- Yo... - miré la palma de mi mano, donde tenía escrito el número de mi salón - El 1A...

- ...Vamos, pues.

Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo y sonreí.

- No...¡También vas ahí!

- Wow, qué lista - me miró con fastidio - Ahora tendré que aguantarte todo el rato en este lugar.

- No pareces fastidiado ahora...Y en el parque tampoco lo parecías - sonreí retadoramente y enarqué una ceja, sólo para fastidiarlo, si bien no lo estaba como dije.

Me miró con profundidad. Yo volví a sonrojarme y volteé, rogando porque él no se hubiera dado cuenta.

- ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? Además, no es bueno que los demás se den cuenta de lo que sientes porque puede ser usado en tu contra. Fastidian aún más.

- Creí que eso sólo aplicaba para todo lo que dijeras - inquirí.

- Nop. También aplica para esto. Aunque es mejor que te des cuenta de si estoy molesto o no - se llevó los brazos detrás de cuello y suspiró.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

Él me miró desde arriba y de un momento a otro, ya me estaba estirando las mejillas.

- ¡A-Aaah! ¡O-Oi, ¿qué te pasa?! - lo tomé de las manos, tratando de apartarles de mi cara.

- Porque así sabrás cuándo acercarte y cuándo no - me soltó y me sostuvo del brazo.

Yo me tallé las mejillas con dolor, y lo miré con rencor. Acerqué mi mano a su brazo y le di un pellizco bien fuerte.

- ¡Agh! ¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué te...?! ¿Qué te pasa? - me empujó levemente y empezó a reírse.

Me reí también y seguimos caminando.

- Oye...

- Dime, Castiel - cedí, expectante.

Miró el techo del instituto y se detuvo. Me detuve también y lo miré.

- Hay que ir a otro lado...Quizás no ahora, pero después...

Me sonrojé de nuevo.

"¡¿U-U-Una cita?! ¡¿S-S-Saltarnos la escuela?! ¡¿Qué será?!", volví a voltear y mordí mi nudillo con nerviosismo.

- ¿Q-Qué tienes en mente?

- No sé...¿Has escuchado el nuevo disco de Winged Skull? - preguntó.

Enarqué una ceja.

- ¿Tienes el nuevo disco de Winged Skull?

Asintió. Yo le miré con desdén.

- Perro suertudo...

Puso los brazos en jarras y sonrió.

- ¿Qué te digo? La pura finura...¿Quieres escucharlo? Me parece que Lysandro también querrá, así que se los mostraré a ambos.

- En el descanso, ¿te parece? Así podría disponer totalmente de ti y tu disco.

Caminé hacia el salón y volteé a verle, antes de tomar la perilla de la puerta.

- ¿Disponer de...? Bien, me parece bien. Es un trato, entonces - sonrió y abrió la puerta.

- Qué caballeroso - iba a entrar, pero él entró antes.

- Nunca dije que fuera para ti.

- Hijo de tu...

Saqué la lengua hacia él y busqué a mis amigas en el salón. Las encontré y me senté junto a ellas.

- ¿Quién es el tipo con el que hablabas? - Karime me preguntó, sonriente.

- ¿Castiel? ¡Ah! Es un chico que conocí en el parque. Hablamos un poco, y pues...Nos llevamos bien.

- ¡Qué bien!

- A mí me da miedo - Haku volteó a vernos con seriedad.

- Ay, ¿cómo crees? Es...Es un fastidio, sí. Pero no da... - lo miré a lo lejos - ...Bueno, como que sí da un poco de miedito...Aún así, es muy agradable.

- No sé...Como que es tu tipo - Karime sonrió, alternando la vista entre Castiel y yo - Se ven muy bien juntos...

La miré unos segundos, hasta que sentí que las mejillas me ardían...¡¿Tantas veces en tan poco tiempo?!

- Ja, ja...Ji, ji, ji, ji...¡Ay, Karime, amor mío! ¡Eres de lo más bromista, créeme! - le di unos golpecitos en el brazo y me cubrí las mejillas.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Karime - nuestra amiga de largo cabello negro me sonrió - él da miedo, pero...no sé. Se ve menos intimidante cuando hablas con él...Se ven bien juntos, como dice Kari.

Ambas me volvieron a sonreír y regresaron a sus pupitres.

Volteé hacia las ventanas en las paredes del salón y suspiré.

Karime siempre ha sido muy sincera, y Hakuko ni se diga...

Y supe que quizás debía rendirme a esa prefunta sin solución. Quizás si fuera algo parecida a Castiel...

Al hijo del Diablo que acabaría con mis nervios, y pondría a correr las emociones que creía muertas en mí.

El señor Fernando Fárres nos dio matemáticas en la primera hora y todos estábamos que nos suicidábamos con su "puerta abierta para los que quieran irse"

...En fin, cuando llegó el descanso, todo fue glorioso.

Salí con Karime y Hakuko al descanso y les expliqué que tenía que verme con él.

Ambas se dedicaron una mirada de soslayo, antes de despedirse de mí.

- Que tengas suerte con "Chucky" - Karime habló cuando estaba a punto de irme.

Traté de contener la risa y fingí enojo.

- ¿Q-Qué te sucede? Ufff, yo que te quería, Karime. ¡Frases célebres de Nezumi, amigas mías! - y me fui.

* * *

><p>Tuve que buscar a Castiel por todos lados, pues no habíamos fijado un lugar para encontrarnos.<p>

- Maldición...¿Y el pelo de catsup dónde se habrá metido-? ¡Waaah! - exclamé, antes de que alguien me tomara del brazo y me jalara hacia el hueco entre los casilleros.

Alguien me cubrió la boca y sólo pude quedarme estática en donde estaba, pues ya nadie iba pasando en el corredor.

- Llámame así otra vez, y te violaré, ¿comprendes? - escuché la voz de Castiel detrás de mí.

Puse los ojos en blanco y asentí.

Me soltó y salió conmigo del hueco de los casilleros.

-Serás idiota...¿Cómo comprendes pasearte por los pasillos así como así? Si la directora te hubiese encontrado...

- Sí, sí, sí, mamá, tendré cuidado.

Me dio un pequeño golpe en la frente y le miré con rabia.

- Bueno, ¿quieres seguir jugando a "Los Serios" aquí en el pasillo, o prefieres venir? - me tomó de la muñeca.

- ...Ya estás.

Salí con él, y ambos salimos corriendo hacia el segundo pasillo. Subimos a la planta alta de la escuela y él bajó la escalera contigua que, suponía yo, daba al tejado.

- ¿Qué haces subiendo ahí?

- Pues...Aquí hago lo que quiero y nadie se entera, así que...

- Uy, qué malote - sonreí y me sorprendí cuando me ayudó a subir - Gracias.

- Sí...

Miré hacia arriba.

- Wow...No está mal.

- Obvio que no. Te presento... - me acercó hacia la barda y me mostró la ciudad.

- ¡Increíble!

- Lo sé.

- ¡Es muy estridente!

- Lo sé.

Reí y apoyé los codos en la barda, mirando la ciudad.

Los edificios se veían tan pequeños, y el azul intenso del cielo les hacía sobresalir de cierta forma en el panorama.

Vi que Castiel me tendió uno de sus audífonos y lo tomé, sonriéndole.

- El disco, ¿huh? ¿Vives a la antigua con Walkman? - bromeé, poniéndome el audífono.

- No. Vivo de copiar los discos a una memoria SD...Idiota.

- Je, je, je, je...Era broma, era broma.

- Sé que era broma...Eres exasperante a veces.

Se apoyó en la barda también y se puso el otro audífono.

Puso _Play _y Winged Skull empezó a martillear mis oídos. Moví la cabeza al ritmo de la música, y Castiel movía las manos al compás de la guitarra.

- ¿Sabes tocar esa canción?

- Digamos que...voy aprendiendo.

- Tú también estás lleno de sorpresas...

- No soy sólo una cara bonita.

Reí de buena gana y le miré.

Sus ojos grises brillaban tanto mientras fingía que tocaba la guitarra y esa sonrisa de lado dibujada en su rostro...  
>Era refrescante verlo así. Me sentía despreocupada. Nerviosa, pero no incómoda...Feliz.<p>

- Jum, jum, jum, juuum~ Deja de verme... -cerró los ojos, sin dejar de tocar su guitarra de aire.

Me sonrojé y volví la vista al frente.

- N-N-No te veía...

- Ajá, sí. Yo nunca veo nada. Este y los otros sonrojos en tu cara jamás han sucedido.

- ¿Qué dices? - le miré.

Él se colocó frente a mí y me dejó sin escapatoria poniendo las manos en la barda a los lados de mi cintura.

- ¿Tan nerviosa te pongo?

- ¡¿Q-Qué blasfemas?!

- ¡Di la verdad!

- ¡¿Por qué te interesa?!

- Castiel, ¿por qué hay tanto...?

Ambos miramos la puerta que daba al tejado.

Un chico de cabello blanco y ropa...extraña nos miró con ligera impresión.

- Yo...Creo que interrumpo algo.

- No. No interrumpes nada - Castiel habló y me dejó libre.

Mis rodillas empezaron a temblar y traté de calmarme.

- ¿Seguro? Creo que enserio-

- Te digo que está bien, Lysandro...Los presento. Lilith, este es Lysandro, el tipo por el que te pregunté en la mañana.

- Y-Ya veo... - sonreí un poco y me acerqué a él, haciendo un esfuerzo olímpico porque no me temblaran las rodillas.

- Lysandro Ainsworth - hizo una pequeña reverencia y me sonrió un poco - Es un placer.

Lo miré boquiabierta.

- Ay, Dios...Qué elegante fue eso...El placer es mío, Lysandro.

- Agh, ¡ya, los dos! ¿No íbamos a perder el tiempo? Seguro que tú te perdiste en algún barrio lejano a la ciudad o algo así.

Lysandro miró el suelo.

- Perdí el papel que tenía la dirección de la escuela.

Castiel enarcó una ceja y miró a Lysandro con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Qué papel? ¿Este papel? - se acercó a él y quitó un papel perfectamente doblado del bolsillo de la chaqueta de Lysandro.

El aludido hizo una mueca.

- Oh, cielos... - murmuró.

Reí un poco y le di unas palmadas en el hombro.

Ahora el ambiente era más tranquilo. Era muy ameno pasar tiempo con ellos, y pues...Castiel era quien hacía ese ambiente, irónicamente.

Nunca esperé que todo se tornara diferente.

Pero lo hizo.

...Ya se enterarán cómo fue que cambió.


	2. Cuando paseamos juntos

_**Segundo cap! Wiiiii! :3 Espero que les guste y me dejen review con su tomatozo-crítica constructiva-o-sugerencia n.n**_

_**Sigan disfrutando!**_

_**~MaryAnne~**_

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, me desperté toda tonta y temblorosa, pues tuve un sueño muy fuera de lo normal...<p>

**-Sueño-**

_Estaba sentada en una banca del instituto, cuando..._

_- Mírenla. Esta desgraciada..._

_Volteé pero alrededor mío todo se había vuelto oscuridad. Me levanté con miedo. ¿No se suponía que yo estaba en la escuela?_

_- ¡Gyaaaah! - escuché una voz femenina desde atrás._

_Volteé. Tarde. Sentí el golpe de una bolsa muy fuerte en mi cara y caí al suelo._

_- ¡Aaagh! - grazné, tratando de detener la hemorragia de mi nariz, pero era obvio que no podría._

_Miré hacia arriba..._

_Y una patada me lanzó de espaldas a la pared._

_- ¡Ja, ja, ja~! ¡Y así te gano, yo~! - esa voz chillona y arrogante._

_Traté de enfocar la vista con dolor, mientras que mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas...Sentía ahora el sangrado desde mi nuca hasta la parte trasera de mi cuello. Y seguí descendiendo._

_Cerré los ojos y sentí una mano que me tomaba de la barbilla._

_- ¡Lilith! ¡Lilith! ¡Maldición...! ¡Lily! ¡Abre los ojos, carajo! - la voz de Castiel resonó lejana en mis oídos._

_Y abrí los ojos. Pero en vez de toparme con Castiel sólo pude ver unos sonrientes labios femeninos frente a mi vista._

_- Castiel es mío... - susurró esa persona, antes de sonreírme maliciosamente._

_..._

**-Fin del sueño-**

Miré el vacío unos momentos y negué con la cabeza.

- Pero qué hija de pu- Wagh...Blujh... - me tapé la boca y salí corriendo a toda velocidad al baño.

Me acerqué al inodoro y empecé a vomitar. Ese sueño me mareaba.  
>Bueno, más que marearme, me daba <em>miedo<em>. Sí, miedo de que alguien quisiera meterse conmigo por cosas que no eran correctas.

Me enderecé por esos pensamientos...¿Por qué me da tristeza creer que no hay nada entre Castiel y...y yo? ¡¿De nuevo?!

Seguí vomitando hasta que terminé básicamente vacía.

Bajé la cadena y me tiré al frío suelo de mi baño con cansancio.

- Lily, ¿estás bien? - escuché la voz de mi padre fuera de mi habitación.

Traté de recuperar el aliento, y mantuve mi posición recostada.

- S-Sí, pa'. Estoy bien...

Escuché un golpe fuerte en mi puerta.

- ¡Mocosa idiota! ¡Creí que te pasaba algo malo!

- ¡No ha sido mi cupa! ¡Que tuve arcadas, maldición! - grité de vuelta.

- ¡Ya verás cuando salgas! ¡No te la vas a acabar, tonta!

Miré el techo con monotonía y decidí levantarme. Me aferré del lavabo y me mantuve de pie. Lavé mis dientes y me paré a un lado del espejo.

- ¡Lily, hija! ¿Estás bien? - mamá fue la que habló ahora.

- ¡Sí, mamá! Como le dije al otro señor incoherente de acá, ¡estoy bien! - respondí, enjuagándome.

- Ay, amor...

- Estoy bien, les digo. Ahora bajo al desayuno...

Mi madre respondió un pequeño "Sí, cielo" y se fue.

Suspiré y caminé hacia mi armario.

Saqué mi ropa interior, un pantalón negro con tachuelas en las piernas y una blusa blanca con un esqueleto negro estampado. Dejé lo que escogí en mi cama, y me metí a bañar.

Terminé y me vestí rápidamente. ¡Tenía hambre y olía a sándwiches dorados!

Salí corriendo escaleras abajo mientras escuchaba el sonido del "clink, clink, clink" de una cuchara contra un vaso.

Entré al comedor, pero fui recibida con un golpe en el brazo de parte de mi papá.

- ¡Aaaah! ¡¿Qué te pasa, anciano?! - exclamé, sosteniéndome de la pared.

- ¡Luis! ¡Deja que la niña desayune! - mi madre exclamó, molesta.

- ¡En guardia! - gruñó papá.

Y ambos empezamos a pelear en pleno comedor.

* * *

><p>Primero me rajan la cara en un sueño, y luego me la raja mi propio padre...<p>

"¡L-Lily, lo siento!", había exclamado el viejo cuando me golpeó _accidentalmente _en la nariz, haciéndome sangrar enseguida.

Ahora iba a la escuela con la nariz reacomodada por mi madre y un kilo de papel higiénico por si me volvía a sangrar la nariz. La cosa no era que no hubiera papel en los baños, sino que...La mujer que siempre se preocupa: "¡no quiero que por culpa de un tonto mi angelito tenga que correr de sus clases para ir por papel!".

Gruñí y entré al instituto.

Al menos, podría irme dentro de otros 7 días.

No es que quisiera irme de la casa, no. Yo quería demostrarles, en realidad, cuán orgullosos se pondrían de mí al verme realizada y bien puesta en mi lugar.

Y para eso, ellos debían verlo...desde cierta distancia...

- ¿Qué haces? - Castiel me tomó de los hombros rápidamente, y me dio un escalofrío de mil demonios.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Casi me matas de un infarto!

Frunció el ceño y se acercó de nuevo.

- Eres muy exagerada...

- ¡No es verdad! - espeté, mirándole con ferocidad.

Él volvió a acercarse a mí, pero esta vez...a mi rostro. Retrocedí, y él seguía acercándose a cada paso que yo trataba de poner entre ambos.

Me sonrojé mucho, pero sólo pude ver a un extremo del pasillo semi-vacío.

- Tienes..._a__lgo_...

Dirigí mi vista a Castiel.

- ¿_A-Algo_? - lo pregunté en el mismo tono despectivo que él.

- Sí...No malinterpretes esto, pero... - acercó su mano a mi rostro...y tomó mi nariz, apretándola entre su índice y su dedo medio - Muerde algo, ahora.

- ¿Q-Q-Qué es lo que...? - inquirí con miedo.

- Shhh... - siseó él, subiendo mi brazo a mi boca. Entendí y le hice caso. Mordí la manga de mi chaqueta negra y lo miré con miedo. Él tomó mi otra mano y me sonrió con tristeza - Voy a acomodarte la nariz.

Abrí los ojos de par en par y mordí aún más mi manga.

- No. No. No, no, no. ¡No, Castiel!

- Tranquila, ¡tranquila! - aferró mi mano con fuerza y empujó rápidamente mi tabique nasal...

Ladeé mi cabeza por el "crunch" que se escuchó y la fuerza con la que lo hizo y empecé a resbalarme por los casilleros, sollozando en silencio. Me dolía mucho, mucho...

Él me tomó atrajo hacia él y...me abrazó.

- Lo siento...Pero no te veías bien de esa forma...Será mejor que grites o te vas a ahogar - dijo, cubriéndose los oídos.

Yo cerré los ojos y me aferré a él. Casi le mordí y el hombro para empezar a gritar.

- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaah...! ¡Kuhh...! - empecé a llorar, abrazando al pelirrojo que también me abrazaba a mí.

Me calmé al poco rato, pues sólo quedaba el malestar de la anterior posición de mi tabique nasal, pero ya respiraba mejor.

- Ya, tranquila, enana...A ver, déjame admirar mi trabajo - bromeó él, jalándome al frente.

Sequé mis lágrimas rápidamente y le miré.

Él ladeó mi cabeza y miró bien mi nariz.

- Quedó como nueva...Cuéntame, ¿qué te pasó para que te quedara esa horrible nariz de bruja?

Hice una mueca de disgusto y le empujé por el hombro para levantarme.

- Me pegué en la nariz... - mentí, haciendo un tapón para el delgado hilillo de sangre que resbalaba de mi nariz.

- ...Qué idiota eres - me jaló la mejilla con sorna y solté un chillido - ¡A ver si te fijas!

- ¡Castiel! ¡Lilith! - el señor Fárres nos llamó desde la puerta - O entran o les levanto un reporte a la dirección por todo su griterío.

Nos miramos y caminamos al salón rápidamente.

Y esta vez, Castiel sí me cedió el paso.

* * *

><p>No estuve demasiado atenta a las clases...De por sí, nunca lo he sido, pero esta vez no tuvo precedentes.<p>

Me dolía demasiado la cabeza por todo el dolor acumulado y no podía dejar de pensar en el sueño que tuve en la mañana.

Giré mi lápiz sobre mi cuaderno de dibujos y miré a la nada.

"¿Quién era esa chica...?", me pregunté.

Sólo recuerdo su arrogante sonrisa rosada y esa frase de "Castiel es mío..."

Pero Castiel no...Castiel no tenía nada que ver conmigo.  
>Pensé esto con cautela, pues no quería que mi inmaduro corazón le diera órdenes a mi estómago de ponerse a vomitar por tener esa clase de pensamiento.<p>

Y no sabía por qué me dolía.

Puse la cabeza en una jardinera cercana a mí y miré a un extremo.

"¿Qué me pasa...?"

- ¿Lily? ¿Estás bien? - la voz de Haku me tomó por sorpresa y le miré.

Sonreí lo más natural que pude y me enderecé.

- Nada, nada~ ¿Qué haces? - pregunté, dejándole un espacio para que se sentara al lado mío.

- Aquí, esperando a que Karime termine de comprar - explicó, sonriendo ligeramente.

- Ok. Hay que esperarle aquí.

- Sip.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio un rato, hasta que vi que la mirada de Haku se entristecía de a poco.

- ¿A ti te sucede algo? - pregunté.

Ella me miró por un costado.

- N-No, no...No.

Y volvió su vista al frente.

Le miré en silencio un rato.

- ...Está bien, te digo. Pero tú me dices qué tienes, ¿ok? - me miró con seriedad.

Yo abrí los ojos de par en par, pero terminé asintiendo, pues me preocupaba mucho lo que le sucediera.

Se dispuso a hablar.

- ...¿R-R-Recuerdas a...un niño que usaba gafas y suéter verde...? I-Iba en nuestra anterior escuela... - empezó, sonrojándose ligeramente.

Ladeé la cabeza y sonreí.

- Hey...¿No lo transfieren aquí mañana porque se enteró de que tu venías aquí? ¿Eh, picarona? - le di un golpecito en el brazo y sonreí significativamente.

- ¡N-N-No es cierto!

Tan tímida y tierna...Así es nuestra querida Hakuko...

- Claro que sí. ¡Puso un estado en Facebook donde decía que te iba a extrañar, tú contestaste, le dijiste que vendrías aquí y él estaba que estallaba por verte!

Haku me miró con nerviosismo.

- ¡¿Y-Y-Y crees que sí venga?! - exclamó, sonriente.

Sonreí también y asentí enérgicamente.

- Sí, Hakuko, estoy segura de que volverás a ver a Ken aquí en el insti... - dije con sincera esperanza.

Ken siempre estuvo loco por Haku. Ella se ponía nerviosa por sus atenciones, y él otro se sentía feliz de que Hakuko le aceptara y correspondiera.

Así que, sí...Sí esperaba que el enano viniera a este instituto.

Por la felicidad de mi amiga, después de todo.

Ahora, yo le conté lo que me sucedía...O traté, porque ya había tocado la campana del fin de clases.

- Hmmm... - ella musitó cuando Karime se paró junto a nosotras.

Karime hizo una mueca y abrió los brazos al aire.

- ¡No me jodas! ¡¿Se acabó?! - guardó los materiales que compró en su mochila y la cerró con pesadez.

- Creo que hay que irnos, chicas... - dije, tomando mi mochila y levantándome.

Haku asintió y también se levantó, con su mochila en brazos.

- Me dirás en Facebook, ¿verdad? Es que mis papás vienen temprano por mí hoy y... - explicó ella, un poco molesta por ello.

- Sip, no importa.

Karime me miró con preocupación.

- ¿Te pasó algo, Lily? - preguntó.

- ...Hummm...No es la gran cosa. Sólo que estoy algo confundidad y necesito que mis pensamientos se aclaren. Te cuento en Facebook, ¿ok?

Ella asintió alegremente.

Miramos al frente y me detuve.

Castiel...Estaba parado frente a una imponente motocicleta negra...No...¡¿Una maldita Harley Davidson?! ¡¿Que este tipo quiere verme muerta?!

Traté de cerrar la boca de la impresión. Él volteó y me miró con una sonrisa arrogante, saludándome desde lo lejos.

Algunos alumnos cerca voltearon a verme, y no pude evitar cohibirme.

Bajé la mirada, pero Castiel me llamó y volteé.

- ¡Ven, enana!

Miré a Haku y Karime, que me hacían señas para que fuera hacia él.

Agité mi mano hacia ellas a modo de despedida y salí corriendo hacia Castiel.

- ¡Imposible! ¿Esta es una Harley Davidson verdadera...? - murmuré, acariciando tímidamente el manubrio de esa obra maestra.

- Qué buen ojo - reconoció Castiel, asintiendo.

Le miré por un costado y me encogí de hombros.

- Bueno, cualquier tarado le reconocería... - dije, sin dejar de contemplar la moto.

Castiel rió.

- Es de un amigo. Le tengo prestada hasta mañana, así que...¿Vienen tus padres por ti? - preguntó de repente.

- Nop, me voy sola.

- Jum...Yo te llevo, ¿te gusta la idea? - dijo, tomándome de un hombro.

Dirigí mi vista a él con sorpresa y me sonrojé.

Él sonrió con satisfacción.

- ¿Eso es un "sí"? - preguntó - Vamos, ¡me agradas! Es bueno salir de vez en cuando, niña de mami.

Me indigné.

- ¡N-No soy una niña de mami! - solté.

- Entonces, haz lo que tú digas... - me tendió un casco negro y me miró, expectante.

Yo lo pensé unos segundos...  
>Salir a pasear con Castiel...<p>

Le miré de reojo y sonreí.

- Tú ganas, tú ganas... - bufé, poniéndome el casco.

Él sonrió y se sentó frente a mí.

Encendió la motocicleta y miré a mi alrededor, topándome con Karime, que me veía con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Me hizo un "pulgar arriba" y yo le sonreí, despidiéndome de ella con nerviosismo.

- Agárrate fuerte.

Volteé hacia Castiel.

- ¿E-Eh?

Me miró por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió.

- ¿Estás sorda? ¡Que te agarres fuerte, enana! - repitió.

Yo asentí y me aferré a las orillas del asiento.

- ...¿Enserio eres tonta, o sólo aparentas? - me tomó de los brazos y les puso alrededor de su pecho - Así se hace... - susurró.

Yo me sonrojé más y simplemente le...le abracé.

Escuché el motor cuando aceleró y me miró otra vez.

- ¿Lista? - preguntó sobre el ruido del motor.

Yo le miré de vuelta y asentí.

- ¡Lo estoy si tú lo estás! - respondí.

Él me miró unos segundos antes de voltear de rápido.

- Tonta...Buena respuesta. _Here we go! _- y empezamos a avanzar.

Me sostuve a él con fuerza. Era mi primer viaje en motocicleta, y aún así...no me sentía en peligro o nerviosa...

Miré el cielo, atardeciendo frente a nosotros conforme avanzábamos entre las calles de la ciudad.

- ¿C-Castiel...?

- ...Hay que dar una vuelta por ahí...¿Sí? - inquirió.

Asentí.  
>"Sí, ¿por qué no...?"<p>

Me olvidé de ese extraño sueño y mis confundidos sentimientos.

No llevábamos casi nada juntos, y de todas formas, él confiaba en mí. Y yo en él.

Era mutuo. Significaba bastante para mí...

- ¿Qué planeas, Castiel?

- Ya verás...

Y nos llevó a la carretera de las costas del mar de la ciudad.

Sonreí y empecé a reír de buena gana.

- ¡Wow! ¡Castiel, mira! - exclamé.

Las olas del mar y el atardecer eran hermosas. Sentir el viento en mi rostro, plus la vista ante mí, plus el chico con el que iba...Me sentía libre y feliz.

- Estoy viendo, estoy viendo. ¿Verdad que es impresionante?

- ¡No creí que te gustaran estas vistas!

- ¡Oye, que no dejo de ser un humano!

Ambos reímos, y Castiel decidió llevarme a mi casa, pues, según él, quizás me ganaría problemas si llegaba demasiado tarde.

Me dejó frente a mi casa y me ayudó a bajar de la motocicleta.

- Gracias.

- Sip. Fue divertido, ¿eh? - comentó, viéndome.

Asentí y le tendí la mano.

- Gracias, Castiel...Fue muy divertido, y muy hermoso...

Él miró mi mano e hizo un "dame cinco" conmigo.

Sonreí y me despedí de él.

- Gracias de nuevo. ¡Hasta mañana!

- ¡Hasta mañana!

Me vio entrar a mi casa. Me sentí algo...nerviosa por ello. Más bien, apenada.

Corrí a mi habitación. Mis padres no estaban y decidí correr muy rápido.

Me acerqué a mi ventana y abrí ligeramente la cortina, viendo afuera.

Castiel seguía ahí, viendo el cielo con aire pensativo. Sonrió y volvió a la motocicleta.

Se fue, y me tiré de espaldas a mi cama.

Me llevé ambas manos a mi pecho, palpitando estruendosamente.

- Castiel... - murmuré, y sentí un terrible calor inundar mis mejillas.  
>¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué...? ¿Cómo y por qué podía sentir eso...por alguien que conocía desde dos días atrás, solamente...?<p>

Cerré los ojos y empecé a dormir plácidamente, esta vez, sin pesadillas...

Soñé con unos destellos anaranjados reflejados en un cabello rojo intenso; unos ojos grises que me miraban cálidamente y una pequeña sonrisa. Podía escuchar el ruido del mar detrás de mí, y también sentía mi mano rodeada por un calor agradable. Rodeada por la mano de Castiel.

- Qué...hermoso... - murmuré, dormitando...


	3. Cuando me ayudaste a conseguir empleo

_**Lamento la tardanza (como siempre un inconveniente :P) Pues, verán que fui a la playa, que estaba helada y luego a mi pueblo, y pues...No hay Internet, así que pido disculpas y espero poder compensarlo. Pronto porque ya voy a la escuela, otra vez TT_TT Bueno, lo único rescatable es que podré ver a mis amigos ^^**_

_**En fin, espero que disfruten el tercer cap. Oh, también espero que hayan tenido unas bonitas fiestas navideñas n.n**_

_**~MaryAnne~**_

* * *

><p>Apreté la mandíbula y miré mi cartera con dolor.<p>

- Mierda... - murmuré.

Golpeé la pared con disimulo y agaché la mirada.

"Carajo...Tan lejos, y a la vez tan cerca...", pensé, temblando de coraje.

Volví la vista al frente y me mordí el labio.

"Adiós...¡Persona Q! ¡Espero poder tomarte en mis manos y disfrutar al máximo de ti algún día!"

Decidí salir de la tienda de videojuegos de la plaza y caminé como alma en pena por el lugar.

- ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué fui tan idiota y le presté dinero a papá? - guardé la cartera en mi bolsa y seguí mi camino sin rumbo.

El caso es que yo anhelaba ese juego. Tenía los 800 que me hacían falta. ¡Todo era perfecto!

Hasta que papá pidió dinero, le dije que tenía, y el resto es historia...

Ahora sólo me quedaba un misero billete de 500...¡¿Qué se suponía que haría con esa mierda?!

- Tendré que conseguir un empleo a posta... - mascullé para mí.

* * *

><p>- ¿Huh? ¿Empleo?<p>

Bufé y empecé a hacer remolinos en el aire con mis brazos.

- ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Empleo! ¡Esa cosa con la que ganas dinero!

Lo que sentí después fue un buen pellizco de mejillas propinado por Castiel.

- Estúpida, claro que sé para qué sirve un empleo. No soy como tú - gruñó, después de soltarme.

Gemí y le solté un golpe en el brazo.

- Bueno, ¿sabes o no?

Decidí pedirle ayuda a Castiel para recomendarme algún lugar. Después de todo, ya teníamos un mes de conocernos y me era de confianza.

Él se cruzó de brazos y suspiró con pesadez.

- Hummm...

Me quedé ahí, esperando a que contestara.

- Conozco un lugar...Pero dudo que sea apto para una nena de mami.

- ...¿Sabes qué? Gracias. Púdrete.

Me levanté y me dispuse a irme, pero sentí que me tomó del brazo y me atrajo hacia él.

...Mi corazón se aceleró. Traté de zafarme del repentino abrazo, esperando que mis latidos no pudieran ser captados por Castiel.

- ¡¿Q-Qué haces?! - exclamé.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo...Te llevo al lugar ese, ¿ok?

- ¿"Lugar ese"...?

* * *

><p>- ¿Y bien?<p>

- Hummm...Una...¿tienda de ramen?

Las lonas verdes frente la puerta con R-A-M-E-N en cada una, y el sustancioso aroma que salía del local...Me sentía a gusto, quién sabe por qué.

"Tsukuna...Ramen..."

- Es obvio, tonta. Bueno, entremos.

Me jaló hacia la tienda.

Había mucha gente. Los meseros iban de un lado a otro con charolas de platos encimados. Esquivaban con maestría a las personas que pasaban y colocaban los pedidos en las mesas de igual forma.

- Oh, mira, ahí hay lugar.

Nos sentamos en la barra.

- Dos especiales - ordenó Castiel.

- ¡Enseguida!

La chica detrás de esa barra salió corriendo a la cocina.

- ¡Con extra carne!

- ¡Por supuesto!

Volvió a sentarse a mi lado y me miró.

- Como ves, hay mucha gente aquí. Conozco a alguien que trabaja aquí y me comentó, así que yo te digo...

- Bueno...Se ve bien...No está mal. Sólo debo saber los requisitos.

- ¡Castiel!

Una voz desconocida llamó a Castiel desde atrás.

Un chico como de nuestra edad se acercó a nosotros con una ligera sonrisa.

- Umm...Hablando del diablo. Este es Cristopher. Es el hijo del dueño de este-Oh, sí... - tomó su ramen, después de darme el mío y empezó a comer animadamente.

El chico me miró. Sus ojos marrones brillaron de repente. Se pasó una mano por el corto cabello castaño y sonrió de nuevo.

- Soy Cristopher. Es un placer.

- ...L-Lilith...Igualmente... - musité.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Que si es linda tu novia, Castiel!

- ¿? - Castiel lo miró, con medio fideo saliendo de sus labios.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja...¿No lo crees?

- ...No es mi novia, idiota. Vino a buscar trabajo. ¿Por qué no usas tu fastidiosa voz para algo productivo y le dices los requisitos? - se giró y siguió comiendo.

- Ok, ok...Bien, lo único que requerimos es tu credencial escolar, la de tu tutor responsable, comprobante de domicilio y ¡ya!

- Ok, ¿y qué tal la paga? - inquirí.

- 1000 la quincena...¿Qué con esa cara? ¡Nos va bien! Necesitamos ayuda, así que papá está subiendo sueldo. Deberías apurarte y traer los requisitos.

- Sí...No quisiera que me ganaran el lugar.

- No lo decía por ti. ¡Yo quisiera ver a alguien tan linda como tú trabajar aquí! - me guiñó el ojo.

Traté de replicar, pero una mano lo tomó de la camisa.

- Bájale a tu relajo... - Castiel lo plantó frente a él.

- D-De acuerdo, amigo, relájate...No te enceles...

- ¡¿Qué?! - la presión en la camisa de Cristopher aumentó.

- ¡C-Castiel! _Sit! Sit! _- exclamé, aplicando las tácticas de "calme-a-su-perro-sin-perder-control".

No sé cómo logré que Castiel soltara al pobre Cristopher...que se alejó partiéndose de la risa...

- Es malvado... - murmuré, encogiéndome de hombros por las miradas curiosas de las personas en mesas cercanas.

- Es un desgraciado. Eso es lo que es...

Me senté junto a él y observé su perfil.

- ¿De verdad...te encelaste, Castiel...?

- ...Come o eso se enfriará, y no sabrá bueno...

Suspiré. Tomé los palillos junto a mí y empecé a comer.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, después.

* * *

><p>- Bien, firma aquí...<p>

- Ok... - garabateé mi firma - ...Listo.

- Muy bien. Gracias. Te daré tu uniforme y...¿Podrías empezar mañana?

- Sí. No hay problema - tomé el uniforme empaquetado que me tendió y estrechamos manos.

Salí de la tienda de ramen y me dirigí a mi casa.

Abrí la puerta y suspiré.

- ¡Lily!

Miré hacia abajo.

- ¿Um? ¿Qué, enana?

Una de mis hermanas menores, Katherine, llegó a "recibirme".

- ¡Mamáááá! ¡La niña está en la puertaaaaa! - exclamé, cargando a mi hermana, ya con habilidad.

Mi madre bajó corriendo.

- Lo siento, lo siento...Tengo tanto que hacer con las clases, y la casa, y, y...

- Lo sé, _ma_...

Cargó a mi hermana y miró el suelo.  
>Me apoyé contra la pared y me crucé de brazos por el ambiente...¿Pesado? ¿Triste? ¿Sombrío?<p>

- O-Oye, ¿cómo te fue en tu solicitud?

- Bien. Ya aquí tengo mi uniforme y todo. Empiezo mañana.

- Pues, será mejor que descanses, cariño...

La abracé.

- Hasta mañana, mujer.

- Hasta mañana...

Subí corriendo las escaleras y cerré la puerta con cuidado. Enseguida cerré, me apoyé de espaldas a ella y me resbalé al suelo hasta quedarme sentada.

Abracé mis rodillas y oculté mi rostro en ellas.

"Siempre pasa esto..."

Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

"Siempre es lo mismo...Todo es..."

...

* * *

><p>- Un especial, dos sencillos, 3 sodas de manzana.<p>

- Gracias.

- ¡A su servicio! - exclamé, corriendo hacia la barra para tomar los siguientes pedidos.

La tienda estaba a reventar de nuevo. Yo trataba de estar atenta, no chocar con los clientes, atenderlos bien, entregar todo a tiempo, llevar las órdenes correctas...

Al final del día, lo logré...

Ayudé a limpiar las mesas con dos compañeras mías. Jan, el dueño de Tsukuna, llegó.

- Buenas noches - saludamos.

- Buenas noches. Lilith, debo felicitarte. Lo hiciste muy bien para ser tu primer día.

Sonreí un poco.

- G-Gracias, señor...

- Confío en que serás aún mejor con el tiempo...Cuento contigo.

- ¡De acuerdo!

¡Y en todos ustedes también, chicos! - exclamó, retirándose.

- ¡Sí, señor! - todos respondimos.

Seguimos limpiando las mesas.

Acabamos y cada quién se fue por su lado.

Suspiré y miré mi cartera. Me habían dado un adelanto para asegurar que me quedara...

"900 dólares, Lily..."

Sonreí y salí corriendo por todo el centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraba el restaurante de ramen.

Me topé con una tienda de videojuegos abierta y entré.

Corrí a un estante y busqué con desesperación...  
>Hasta que mi mirada se dirigió al estante más alto...<p>

...

Claro...

Era obvio...

¡DETESTO SER TAN ENANA!

Me puse de puntitas y estiré mi brazo, jadeando.

- Persona... - me estiré aún más, acercándome a él cada vez más - ¡Persona...Q!

Cuando por fin pude alcanzarlo...

Alguien más lo tomó...

- Gracias, pequeña. ¡No lo había visto, y tenía mucho rato buscándolo! - habló un chico detrás de mí.

Relajé mi posición y apreté la mandíbula, los puños y las piernas.

"No...No...¡No! ¡NO! ¡No te lo llevarás!"

- ¡¿A dónde vas?! - gruñí entre dientes, volteando para perseguir al chico.

Lo vi. Iba de espaldas, con el juego hacia la caja de cobro.

Volteé al estante de nuevo...Vacío...

_Cruelmente vacío_...

Corrí. Corrí lo más rápido que pude para evitar que el chico le diera esos 1000 dólares al cajero. Corrí para que el cajero no le diera su cambio. Corrí para que él no cerrara la puerta en mis narices...

Lo cual hizo...

Hiperventilé. Me planté frente al cajero, jadeando.

- ¡E-E-Ese juego! ¡¿C-C-Cuándo lo vuelven a surtir?!

- ¿C-Cuál juego? ¿Persona Q...? D-Dentro de mes y medio, señorita... - el joven cajero me miró con miedo.

Volví a hiperventilar y le di la espalda, abrazándome a mí misma.

"Mes...y...medio...¿huh...?"

Cerré los ojos.

- Awww...¿Qué te pasa, querida...? - un chico habló junto a mí.

Una mano me tomó del hombro, y abrí los ojos.

Un chico, sí. De cabello azul (muy cool, a mi parecer...), ojos violetas y ropa colorida me miró con preocupación.

- ...Humm... - no supe qué decirle.

- ¿Persona no-sé-qué...? Agh, ese juego lo quería mi estúpido hermano...Y tú también, puedo ver.

Bajé la mirada y asentí.

- N-No es...problema... - mentí.

- Lo siento. Tú lo viste antes que él, pero...Bueno, es varón. Es más alto, claro...Perdón.

Me sacudió el cabello, me dedicó una media sonrisa cohibida y se fue.

Yo volví a suspirar y abandoné la tienda de videojuegos.

* * *

><p>- No, pues...Qué mal plan, muñeca.<p>

- ¡Deja de actuar como si no te interesara!

- Es que no me interesa, idiota...Si hubieses pedido a un dependiente que lo bajara por ti otra cosa sería.

- No fue su culpa, Castiel... - Lysandro habló, sin dejar de escribir en su libreta.

- Ya vas a joder tú también... - gruñó Castiel, acercándose a su amigo, quien ni se inmutó.

- Es la verdad. Ese muchacho sólo se aprovechó de la diferencia de tamaño entre él y una dama. No fue tu culpa, Lilith.

Sonreí un poco.

- Gracias, Lysandro...

- Sí, sí, sí..._Gracias, Lysandro_ - Castiel se cruzó de brazos pesadamente y miró a otro lado.

El mencionado empezó a reír bajito.

- ¿E-Eh? ¿Qué escuchan mis oídos? Es tu risa, ¿verdad, Ainsworth?

- N-No, para nada...

Reí también.

- Creo que ya hay que ir yéndonos - me levanté del pasto del patio junto con Lysandro. Castiel se quedó ahí, tirado en la banca.

- Pareces borracho... - gruñí.

- Púdrete, muñeca - respondió.

- ¿Vienes, Castiel? - preguntó el albino.

- Nop. Yo paso. Vayan us...ustedes...Bueno, mejor sí-O, bueno, no...

- No le haré nada, si eso es lo que molesta, Castiel-

- Bueno, ¡¿qué te pasa?! ¡Te has vuelto un fastidio!

Lysandro me tomó del brazo y entramos al instituto.

- ¿Qué le sucede...? - pregunté, curiosa realmente.

Castiel siempre es así...No es que me importe, de hecho...En el sentido de que él es así, y así está bien. Así me agrada: grosero, maleducado, buscapleitos, flojo...  
>Así es él.<p>

Sonreí. Cierto, así es él...

- Cómo saberlo...

- ¡Wow! ¡Hey, cabello azul!

Escuché la exclamación y volteé.  
>Abrí los ojos de par en par.<p>

- T-Tú... - murmuré.

El chico que trató de disculparse en la tienda de videojuegos.

- Sí, ¡qué coincidencia! ¿Ya estás mejor? Por eso detesto los videojuegos. Te distraen de lo importante... - bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

- Je, je...Sí...

- Bueno, mi nombre es Alexy, por cierto. ¡Es un placer!

- Lilith. Igualmente...G-Gracias por lo de anoche, por cierto...

- No hay de qué. ¡Te veías tan triste que yo también lo resentí!

Pues, este Alexy sí que es muy encendido. Se ve que está lleno de vida, y se preocupa...Es buen chico, creo.

- Oh, venías acompañada...

- Lysandro Ainsworth. Es un placer - hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Alexy sonrió de lado.

- ¡Oi, Alex! ¡¿Tienes un clip?! - una voz familiar se escuchó.

Una voz..._muy familiar_.

Un chico de cabello negro, ojos azules y bufanda azul se acercó a Alexy.

Mi sangre empezó a hervir.

- ¿Lilith? ¿Estás...?

Alexy se mordió el labio inferior cuando ese chico tan parecido a él se puso a su lado. Me miró de arriba a abajo y rió.

- Oh, ¡tú eres quien me ayudó a encontrar el Persona Q! ¡Gracias!

- ¿"_Ayudarte...a encontrarlo_"? - hablé de una forma asquerosamente despectiva, para mi sorpresa.

- Sip. Así es-

- No seas idiota, Armin. Ella quería ese juego. ¡Quería alcanzarlo y tú como todo macho llegaste a arrebatárselo!

- Así que fuiste tú quien se aprovechó de Lilith... - musitó Lysandro.

"Armin" hizo una mueca.

- ¡Epa, que yo no hice nada! No sabía que lo querías...De verdad lo siento.

- ... - suspiré al final - ...No importa. Fue justo, de todas formas. Tú lo alcanzaste, lo pagaste. Es tuyo. No hay problema. No es el fin del mundo.

- Qué buena forma de pensar - Lysandro me tomó del hombro con gentileza.

Sonreí un poco.

- Bueno, yo soy Armin. Lo siento, otra vez. ¿Y cómo te llamas?

- ...Lilith...

Tocó la campana, me di la vuelta y me fui.

Seguía un poco enrabietada, sinceramente. Mi comportamiento no era bueno, y aún así...

Acomodé mis orejas de gato negras sobre mi cabello azul y seguí caminando. Ignoré lo que sucedió, las miradas atónitas de Alexy y Armin, y entré a mi salón.


	4. Cuando me enseñaste a querer

_**Hola! Jajaja, resucité ._. (?)**_

_**Bueno, dos capítulos para que se llenen xD**_

_**Sigo disculpándome por no haber actualizado, pero he tenido demasiadas cosas qué hacer y muy poco tiempo.**_

_**Weno, disfruten :3**_

_**~MaryAnne~**_

* * *

><p>- ¿E-Esto es así...?<p>

- Sip. En español, eso es una regla gramatical muy importante.

- ¡Oh, gracias, Lilith! - Iris suspiró, aliviada.

- ¡Lily!

- H-Hakuko... - volteé a verla.

Haku llegó corriendo y dando saltitos.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- No me lo quito de encima...¡No me lo quito de encima! - gruñó.

- Otro acosador, ¿huh? Yo me encargo de él ahora mis-

- No es un acosador... - volteó a los lados con sus ojos carmesís - ...O, bueno, no en su totalidad. ¡Dice que es Kentin!

- ¿Q-Qué? ¡Ken está aquí! ¡Deberías estar-! ...Alto...¿Qué? ¿No reconoces a Ken? - inquirí, genuinamente sorprendida.

Negó con la cabeza.

- E-Este tipo es alto, fuerte, de ojos verdes... - describió.

Reí con incredulidad.

- Y...Dice que es Ken...

- ...¡No te miento! Agh, ¡ven a verlo tú misma!

Me jaló de la muñeca y me guió por los pasillos hacia la explanada de la escuela.  
>Ahí, estaba el muchacho que ella me había descrito. Vestido con pantalones de camuflaje y una camisa negra y otra blanca que cubría sus brazos...<p>

...No, pues...

...Se ve bien, pero no es Ken...

Ken con su suéter verde y sus gafas, su cabello marrón "de honguito" y su devoción a Hakuko...

No...Esa cosa no es Ken...

El chico nos vio entre el montón de chicas alrededor suyo y sonrió. Corrió hacia nosotras, ignorando a las demás.

- A-Ay, no...Me vio - Haku se ocultó detrás de mí.

- ¡Lilith! Tú estás aquí también, ¿huh? Qué bueno volver a ver-

- ¿Quién eres?

Le hice una seña a Haku, y corrió.

- ¡H-Hakuko! - exclamó él, preparándose para ir tras ella, pero me interpuse en su camino.

- ¿Quién eres? - repetí, ahora con más fuerza.

- ...No me reconoces, ¿verdad...? ¿Recuerdas lo que les dije a ambas antes de irme? ¿Acerca de la escuela militar?

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

**Flashback**

_- T-Tengo que irme..._

_- ¿Pero p-por qué...? - Hakuko trató de no llorar al momento._

_- Mi padre no quiere que sea una vergüenza y-y tampoco quiere que una chica me golpee, así que...Me llevará a la escuela militar._

_- P-P-Pero... - intenté persuadirle para que se quedara, pero la decisión ya era definitiva._

_Él bajó la mirada._

_- L-Les traje algo. Son mis mejores amigas, y quiero que se queden esto...C-C-Como promesa de que volveré a verlas..._

_Me dio unas orejas de gato negras y me miró._

_- S-Sé cuánto te gustan los gatos, y yo... - lo abracé._

_- Gracias...Espero que regreses pronto._

_Le guiñé el ojo y me alejé de ahí._

_- L-Lily... - Haku intentó llamarme, pero Ken la había tomado del brazo._

_Ella volteó a verlo. Yo miré la escena desde una esquina, escondida._

_- H-H-Hakuko...Yo...Q-Quiero decirte que...eres la chica más tierna, linda y amable que he conocido..._

_Mi amiga escuchó todo con atención._

_- Hola, Lily, ¿qué-? - Karime llegó y tuve que cubrirle la boca._

_- Ssshhhh...Quédate detrás, que se le está confesando - susurré._

_- ¡¿Ense-?! - volví a cubrirle la boca._

_- ...Nunca te burlaste de mí y yo..._

_- ¿P-Por qué me burlaría de ti...? Eres muy lindo...B-Bueno, ¡eso es lo que pienso!_

_Ambos rieron con nerviosismo._

_- T-Ten... - Ken le dio un oso de peluche con una camiseta de corazón rojo - Es mi promesa...De que volveré, y cuando lo haga jamás te dejaré otra vez..._

_Ambos se sonrojaron y Hakuko se enserió._

_- K-Ken..._

_- ...Pues, ¡m-me tengo que ir! Despídeme de Lilith, por favor - y salió corriendo._

**Fin flashback**

Me quedé con cara de póquer.

Y él también.

- ...Bueno, ¡di algo!

- ¡Te has vuelto tremendo semental! ¡E-E-E-Esto es magia negra! ¡E-E-Es contundente! ¡Enserio eres tú, Ken!

- Eres una ruidosa...No me llames por ese estúpido apodo de nuevo, ¿quieres?

Me callé enseguida.  
>"¿Pero qué le...pasa...?"<p>

Me miró de arriba a abajo y soltó una media sonrisa.

- E-Esas orejas... - miró su regalo.

- No las dejo de usar. Son hermosas. Te lo agradezco, mastodonte. Ahora, deberías ir por Hakuko. Ella aún no se la cree...¡Y bájale a tus humos, que si llegas a decirle lo que me dices a mí le dejarás de gustar! - reí, abrazándolo de rápido.

- S-Sí...Espera...¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡Veo que no dejas de tener una lengua muy suelta! Jamás dejarás de ser una idiota - gruñó.

- Al menos finge que me extrañaste - reí más, girando alrededor suyo.

- ...Sí te extrañé...Pero ahora tengo valor para decirte que eres un fastidio, una idiota, una buscapleitos y una distraída...Pero eres mi amiga, y sí te extrañé.

- ¡Awwww! ¡Ahora dilo más fuerte!

- ¡C-Cállate! - ladró, antes de salir corriendo hacia donde Haku había escapado.

Suspiré y me volteé-

- ¡C-Castiel! ¡A-A-Ay, por Sparda...! - me eché aire a la cara y traté de recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Quién era ese? - preguntó sin inmutarse de mi reacción.

- ...E-Es un antiguo alumno de esta escuela...¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Cuando te conocí él era mi amigo! Bajito...gafas grandes, suéter verde como de Navidad...¿No? ¿Nada...?

- Las cosas que te dijo son muy raras...¿Cuáles serán sus intenciones? - musitó, casi hablando para sí mismo.

"Sonna...¿C-Castiel está..._preocupado_?"

- ...Conmigo, ningunas. Pero con Hakuko es diferente. ¡Él está enamorado de ella! Y viceversa. Así que sólo lo dijo porque yo nunca molesté y trataba de defenderlo de...de Ámber...

- Wow, tiene rato que no te escucho decir su nombre...Ya no te ha hecho nada, ¿verdad?

Miré el suelo.

Bueno, cuando llegué ella me había hecho la trastada de tirarme contra su hermano, Nathaniel, y correr al instante, por lo que él creyó que me le insinué o algo...

Idiota...No me agrada Nathaniel. Es buena persona, y puedo coexistir con él y tolerarlo, pero nunca me agradará. Lo sé...Otra cosa en común con Castiel...

Pero...Esa mañana Ámber me había visto de una forma indecorosamente sombría y...luego me sonrió peor.

- Te hablo - Castiel me tomó de la muñeca.

- C-Castiel... - murmuré cuando aumentó la presión en mi muñeca.

- ¿Ahora qué te hizo? - inquirió.

- Nada...Enserio...

Me soltó. Miró el suelo y suspiró.

- Estoy de acuerdo con el soldado...Eres una idiota.

- ¿T-Te preocupaste...?

Se alejó un paso de mí.

- No...A-Algo...Eres mi amiga. Una de mis dos únicas amistades, así que me preocupo...Eres mi amiga, ¿n-no...?

Lo abracé con ganas.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo también te quiero y me preocupas! Es más, te voy a besar por tratar de cuidarme.

- ¡N-No seas idiota! ¡Aléjate! - forcejeó conmigo, pero logré darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Reí un poco por la expresión de molestia de Castiel.

...Pero no pude acabar al sentir que él me pellizcó fuerte las mejillas y me dio un beso en la frente.

Lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- No es divertido...¿Ves? Ahora tú estás molesta...

- N-No...O, bueno...

Se me acercó ahora. Se veía...triste...

- No te mereces estar conmigo. Esto puede que acabe mal.

- ...Me da igual. Quiero estar...Quiero estar contigo...Me importas, Castiel.

- Hasta tú crees que soy un peligro. "Castiel, no lo lastimes", "Castiel, no te saltes la clase", "Castiel, no le grites"...¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué piensas que yo no siento lo que me dices?

...Ahora sí me molesté...

- ¡No es verdad!

Tocaron la campana para clases, pero no le dimos importancia.

Ambos nos miramos con rabia durante un buen rato.

- Sólo aléjate de mí... - y salió rápidamente al instituto.

- ¡Oye, púdrete! ¡No pienso hacer eso!

Lo perseguí. Él trataba de alejarme y alejarse, pero yo me volvía a levantar de donde me empujaba y lo volvía a seguir.

- Que te vayas, carajo - empezó a subir las escaleras al tercer piso.

- ¡No! ¡No me iré! Castiel, necesito que arreglemos esto.

- Pues, yo necesito que te alejes...Soy un estúpido...¿Por qué de todos los lugares decidí correr aquí adentro? - me cerró la puerta en la cara.

Me quedé ahí, tratando de abrir.

- Sólo...vete, Lilith...

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! De repente estás bien y luego te molestas. ¿Q-Qué demonios te sucede?

- ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Sólo vete!

Me resbalé de espaldas a la puerta y me senté contra ella. Abracé mis rodillas y me sentí como en casa...Con todo ese ambiente a mi alrededor.

No hablamos en un largo, largo rato.

Pero, al final me decidí a hacerlo...

- Una vez tuve una guitarra...Traté de encontrar la forma de aprender a tocarla, pero nunca pude...

...Silencio del otro lado...

- ...Me gustaba creer que algún día podría salir de mi casa...Esa maldita casa llena de problemas...Sólo salir con mi guitarra y comenzar de nuevo...sólo por amor al arte.

...Silencio del otro lado...

- Siempre estuve sola. Tenía amigos, una escuela, una familia...Todo...Es increíble como el estar rodeado de gente te hace sentir cada vez más...más...

- ...Cada vez más impotente...

Miré la puerta por un costado.

- Sí...Exacto...

Nos volvimos a quedar callados.

- ...¿Y qué fue de tu guitarra...? - preguntó, con la voz amortiguada por la puerta que nos separaba.

Sonreí.

- La tengo guardada...Es casi nueva. Sólo la tengo de decoración, ahora...

- ...Sé tocar guitarra...

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí...Te enseñaré...Algún día, quizás...

- ¿Eso será pronto? - pregunté, acurrucándome contra la puerta, ya más aliviada de que Castiel escuchara lo que tenía rato que quería decirle a alguien y que él hablara y sintiera lo mismo.

- No lo sé...Debo decidirme...

- ...Ok.

Silencio de nuevo.

- ¿No vas a abrirme?

- No...No me apetece verte...No te quedes donde pueda alcanzarte, ¿quieres...?

Suspiré.

- Lo siento... - me levanté, dispuesta a irme.

- ...Lilith...

Me detuve y volteé.

- ¿Qué?

- ...¿Cuál es tu definición de amor...?

Carraspeé.  
>Ok, esa no me la esperaba.<p>

_Strike One!_

- ¿A-Amor...? No lo sé...Es esa cosa destruye-mentes y revuelve-estómagos que hace que no quieras dejar a alguien...Eso creo...

- ¿...Ah, sí...? ¿Tú has sentido esa mierda?

_Strike Two!_

Se me secó la garganta.

No...Nunca...Todos eran tan normales y cretinos que...

...

- ...Sí...Sólo una vez...

- Oh...¿Con quién?

_Strike Three!_

_Punch Out!_

Mi corazón latió fuerte.

El parque, el tejado, la tienda de ramen, el patio...

- ... - no supe qué decirle.

- ...Si no quieres decirlo no lo digas. Es una idiotez el amor, ¿eh...? Ahora me doy cuenta...Pero ya estoy mejor. Ya es hora de la salida. Creo que deberías empezar a irte. Yo te alcanzo después.

Le agradecí en mi mente y salí corriendo por la falta de oxígeno que sentía.

Todos empezaron a abandonar la escuela y me detuve en el pasillo ya semi-vacío para descansar de tanto correr. Me apoyé en la pared y respiré con dificultad.

Me senté en una banca cercana y recuperé el aliento.

"¿Por qué...?", me llevé una mano al pecho, al corazón.

"¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa...?"

Miré el suelo y suspiré.

- Eh, Lilith - me llamaron.

Volteé y me topé con Armin.

- Oye, ¿sigues molesta conmigo? - preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Negué con la cabeza.

- No...Yo... - me levanté.

- Je, je, je...¡Pues déjame conocerte! Vamos en el mismo salón y quien es fan de Persona es mi amigo.

Sonreí un poco.

- Bien... - murmuré.

- Ok...Hummm...¿Has jugado _Assassins Creed_? ¿Ah, sí? ¿Que te parece si jugamos mañana? - propuso con esa enorme sonrisa suya.

- Me parece buen plan...Entonces, hasta mañana.

- ¡Hasta mañana! - se despidió de mí y salió de la escuela.

Me quedé viendo la puerta unos minutos.

- Lilith, ¿qué haces aquí? - Nathaniel se me acercó.

- Yo espero a Castiel.

- ...Ya decía yo que ambos tenían la misma pinta de matones - bufó.

- Pues si te parece...Además, lo que sucedió en la sala de delegados no fue mi culpa. Tu preciosa hermana me empujo y salió hecha el carajo para que tú no la-

- Ya, enserio no quiero recordarlo...Espera...¿Que Ámber qué? - se me acercó.

- Ella me empujó en venganza de que te conté lo que ella me hizo...Y tú conoces el resto. En fin, sigue con tu reinado del terror, Nathaniel.

- ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? - inquirió, cruzándose de brazos.

- Hummm...¿Sus huellas digitales en mi camiseta? No tengo cómo probarlo, así que dejaré en tus manos si me crees o-

- Pues no te creo. Ámber es caprichosa, pero ya entendió la lección - se plantó frente a mí y me tomó del hombro con fuerza.

Wow...Parece que él también me odia...

- Tu problema, Nathaniel. Es lo que tu hermanita dijo para que quitarse de encima a la directora y a ti. No me sorprende que hasta haya lagrimeado para que la abrazaras y le dejaras tranquila - planteé, sonriendo con malicia.

- No te pases... - me tomó con más fuerza, ahora de ambos hombros.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - Castiel llegó.

Nathaniel me soltó de golpe.

- Nada. Sólo le contaba de las trastadas que me ha hecho Ámber, eso es-

- Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla, ¿eh? - el pelirrojo empujó al otro con sorna.

- ¡Castiel! - me planté frente a él.

- ¡Oye, no me vengas con eso! - gruñó el otro - ¡No tienes derecho a decirme qué hacer y qué no!

- ¡Es mi novia, así que ni la toques! - exclamó, tomándome de la cintura y abrazándome de ella.

Abrí los ojos de par en par y lo miré por el costado.

- Tsk...Como si esa tonta me interesara... - el rubio se retiró con molestia.

Castiel suspiró...

- C-Cas-

Me dio vuelta y me abrazó. Otro largo momento de silencio a su lado, sólo con el latido de su corazón haciendo eco en mi oído. Cerré los ojos y lo abracé ligeramente.

- Perdón por haberte gritado...Es que a veces me enferma tu terquedad y tu estupidez... - dijo bajito.

- Lo siento...H-Hey, ¡no me digas así! - traté de golpearlo, pero él me lo impidió.

- Quédate conmigo un rato. ¿sí? No me perdonaría si hago que una niña se moleste conmigo permanentemente - se inclinó hasta quedar a mi altura - Menos si es mi novia frente al rubio idiota - me guiñó el ojo.

Reí de buena gana.

- Qué malo eres...Ok...¿A dónde vamos?

- ¡A tu casa! ¿Dónde más? - salimos del instituto y me quedé congelada al escuchar esa petición.

Él lo notó, se detuvo y me miró.

- ¿Qué...?

- ...O-Otro lugar...El que sea...

- Nop. Te dije que te enseñaría a tocar guitarra, ¿no? Pues vamos-

- No. N-No es un lugar lindo...Es...Es muy...Errrh...

Ahora fue él quien rió.

- Vamos, ¡da igual! Seré bueno...mientras estemos con tus padres, claro.

- ¡N-No seas...! Ja, ja, ja, ja...Ay, por Sparda...Ok, tú ganas. ¡Pero nada de cosas raras! ¡Saludas y toda la honda, ¿eh?!

Bufó y se acomodó el cabello rojo.

- Ok, ok...Vamos, pues.

Ambos empezamos el camino a mi casa.

Aún era raro.

Nunca nadie había estado en mi casa, y aún así...  
>Ese lugar era deprimente...Era oscuro...<p>

Suspiré, rindiéndome al pensamiento que tuve de "cancelarle" a Castiel.

Llegamos.

- Wow...Grande. No está mal... - comentó Castiel.

Suspiré de nuevo.

Me acerqué, puse la llave, la giré...

- ¡Tadaima! - exclamé.

...Nada...

"¡Por las barbas de la tía Petunia! ¡Casa sola! ...Espera...¡¿Casa sola?!"

Me apaniqué y miré a Castiel, que sólo inspeccionaba los alrededores.

- Lindo, lindo...¡Ay, cabrón! - miró el suelo.

Había pisado un juguete chillón de mi hermana. Lo tomó y lo miró.

- Je, je, je... - me miró de reojo.

- ¡Estúpido, no es mío! - exclamé, nerviosa aún.

Si nadie había entrado a mi casa, era peor que Castiel entrara.

- Bueno, no sabía que tenías hermanos. Nunca me cuentas nada...

- Ni tú a mí. Digamos que es trato igualitario.

- Digamos que eso es una tontería.

- Digamos que mi habitación es arriba.

Me miró con seriedad.

- Primero las damas - dijo.

- Lo mismo digo - reí, tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo.

Ambos subimos y...Abrí la puerta de mi habitación.

Quité la mirada y esperé.

- ...Jum...Nada mal para ser de una tonta como tú...

Respiré al fin. Bueno, eso era un cumplido viniendo de Castiel.

La habitación: pequeña y poco espaciosa. un ropero empotrado se tragaba casi toda la pared frente a mi cama y lo demás era el mueble de la televisión con discos musicales, un escritorio y la esquina donde coloqué mi guitarra.

- ¿Vienes? - me tomó de la muñeca, me jaló dentro y cerró.

- ¡Ah! ¡¿Q-Qué te pasa?! ¡Tosco! - exclamé.

- Oh, ahí está.

Tomó mi guitarra y me miró con dolor.

- ¡Súcubo desgraciado! ¡¿Cómo dejas una Gibson de marca empolvándose en esta triste esquina?! - quitó el polvo con su mano y me dio una reprimenda.

- ¡Oye, lo siento! ¡Te lo dije, nunca supe tocarla!

- Pues, mañana dirás "ayer aprendí". Ahora, ven aquí.

Se sentó en un costado de mi cama, y sentí el calor invadir mis mejillas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Parezco salido de tus sueños más oscuros y depravados? - cruzó las piernas e hizo una cara (por Dios...) muy seductora.

- ...Agh...Q-Qué espanto... - fingí molestia y me senté a su lado.

- Ja, ja...Ok. Lo básico. Esta es la clave de Sol, ¿bien? ¡Apréndetela, que es importante! - empezó a explicarme y yo lo miré con cuidado de recordar la posición que sus largos y finos dedos indicaban en los acordes.

Pasé un largo rato con él hasta que decidimos dejarlo así por el momento.

- Tus padres no regresan... - dijo él, tirado a mi lado en mi cama.

- Nop...Parece que no vuelven...

- ...Dime, ¿por qué no querías que viniera? Estar aquí es mejor que estar en mi casa.

Miré a un lado.

- Bueno... - suspiré.

"Vamos, Lily...Sabes que tienes que decirlo. ¿Quién mejor que Castiel para saberlo? Él no se burlará, ni te evidenciará...Vamos..."

- ¿"Bueno" qué? - presionó Castiel.

- ...Todos tienen problemas. Mamá está muy metida en su trabajo. A papá le importa muy poco lo que hagamos. Y mis hermanas...bueno, la pequeña es normal, obviamente, pero la mediana...E-Ella...no sé...

- No te escuchan...

Lo miré. Él se apoyó en su codo y me vio de vuelta.

- Entiendo...¿Qué has sentido últimamente? - preguntó.

- Yo...Es asfixiante estar aquí...N-No estoy loca, Castiel...No tengo complejos...O no lo sé. Sólo... - cubrí mis ojos con mis manos y tomé aire para seguir - ...No me siento cómoda aquí. Estoy sola y lo único que veo en esta...esta linda casa es...es...

- Oscuridad - Castiel volvió a terminar una de mis frases en el día.

Asentí.

Él suspiró.

- No todo tiene por qué ser así. Últimamente, me he dado cuenta de ello...No todo es tan innecesario y tonto como yo creía...Hasta he querido ir a la escuela.

- ¿De qué te diste cuenta? - pregunté, destapando mis ojos.

Me sonrió de lado. Una sonrisa linda y desigualada.

- De que la presencia de una persona puede cambiar la visión que tienes de todo lo demás...Le da un sentido a lo que te duele.

Reí con tristeza.

- Eso sonó hermoso, ¿sabes? - murmuré.

- ¡A quién le importa eso! Quizás sólo me estoy pasando de estúpido por formular todo un sentido de la vida que ni siquiera logro encontrar ahora, pero...Sólo eso puedo decirte - quitó un mechón de cabello de mi cara - No estás sola en esto. Nosotros cubriremos tu trasero cuando lo necesites. Hakuko, Karime, Lysandro...¡Lysandro te quiere! Lo sé...Él, el gamer-otaku, el soldado, el colorado...Eres una descerebrada a donde sea que vayas.

- ¡Oye!

- Es la verdad. Pero no dudo que a ese "donde sea", te quieren...Así eres tú. Sabes ganarte a las personas. Si no su cariño, su respeto...¡Y mira que te lo digo yo, muñeca! No importa qué tan sola te sientas siempre tendrás a esta bola de ineptos que esperan que des lo mejor de ti.

Sonreí.

- Gracias, Castiel...

- No hay por dónde... - volvió a recostarse en mi cama y cerró los ojos.

Lo miré un buen rato.

Es tan lindo...Es tan...Tan _él_.

- ...Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien como tú... - murmuré.

- Lo sé. Soy un puto dios - respondió, aún sin abrir los ojos.

- ...Y también es la primera vez que hay alguien en mi habitación...

- ¿Ah, sí?

Me acerqué...Y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

Se enderezó de rápido.

- ¡¿P-Pero qué-?! - lo corté con otro beso rápido - ¡O-O-Oye, ¿qué te sucede?! - me tomó de los hombros y...¡se sonrojó!

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

- L-Lo siento...Es que no podía contenerme...No puede ser...

Me llevé la mano a los labios.

- ¡¿A-Ahora qué?! ¡Ay, por mi vida que no vuelvo a decir discursos motivacionales a una chica!

- ...Es que...E-Estos fueron mis...primeros b-besos... - murmuré.

Él se quedó boquiabierto.

- ¿Qué? - nos miramos - ¡¿Quéééééééééé?!

- P-Perdón... - musité.

Me tomó por el cuello de la camisa y me plantó frente a él.

- ¡¿C-Cómo que "perdón"?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que tengas tu edad y no hayas besado jamás?! ¡A-A-Además, sólo llevamos dos meses de conocernos!

- Y-Ya sé...Por favor, no me odies, es que...tú haces que ya no me sienta sola...De hecho, me siento increíble cuando estoy contigo...P-Pero, por favor, no me odies por quererte, ¿sí?

"Dilo, vamos..."

- ¿Q-Qué? ¿Que me q-q-quieres...?

"Díselo..."

- Sí...Sé que seguro tú no has llegado a quererme como yo te quiero a ti...Pero... - lo miré con seriedad - ...Esperaré. Voy a luchar por que me quieras. Entonces, no habrá forma de que me rechaces... - confesé...

Él se sonrojó más y frunció el ceño.

- ¿De qué hablas...? Eres una acosadora...

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí, Castiel! ¡Soy una acosadora, así que si me rechazas sufrirás mucho! - exclamé, acorralándolo contra mi cama.

- O-Ok...Espera...¡No! ¡E-Eso no está bien! ¡Estoy en desacuerdo! ¡Ejerceré mis derechos!

- Tienes derecho a guardar silencio, ¿sabes? - reí, abrazándolo - Prométeme que esperarás...

Sentí que me devolvía el abrazo.

- ¿Como no esperar a una psicópata acosadora...? Sí...Quiero esperarte. Se nota que será interesante todo esto.

- ...Je, je...Es como si yo fuera tu pretendiente y tú la dulce doncella-¡Ah!

Me tomó de los hombros y cambió posiciones.

Lo miré con nerviosismo. Y él me miró con seriedad.

Acarició mis labios.

- Tú no eres un caballero, ciertamente. Además de que no tienes los _requisitos_, no sabes complacer a nadie.

- ¿...A-Ah, no?

- No...No te preocupes... - se me acercó lentamente - ...Te enseñaré, pequeña idiota...

...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Punto xD<em>**

**_No pos lamento dejarles con la duda, pero así trabajo yo ewe_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen review con su crítica constructiva-tomatazo-sugerencia!_**

**_¡Hasta ahora! n.n_**


End file.
